<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奥尔光】雪人 by FukurouNarthil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429761">【奥尔光】雪人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouNarthil/pseuds/FukurouNarthil'>FukurouNarthil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouNarthil/pseuds/FukurouNarthil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>清水，刀，奥尔什方死后光战一点淡淡的悲念。</p><p>爱上奥尔什方像发烧的人爱上一场大雪。</p><p>LOFTER ID：七昼枭。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, 奥尔光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奥尔光】雪人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光之战士在巨龙首遇见一个雪人。不是库尔札斯西部高地的那种大脚雪人，是普通的、用雪球堆出来的雪人。雪人个子很高，比光之战士还要高些。光之战士第一次扛着锄头路过的时候，心想是谁这么有闲情逸致滚出这么大的雪球，巨龙首这边可没有什么小孩子，多半是哪个下班的骑兵堆出来的。</p><p>库尔札斯近日始终没有放晴，那雪人便一直站在那里，身上的冰越结越厚，个子也越来越高。光之战士的主手从锄头换成手斧，从手斧换成钓竿，从钓竿换成大剑，那雪人还站在那里。光之战士终于忍不住过去看看那个雪人，终于看清了它的形貌。</p><p>雪人的脑袋很圆，眼睛是用两块冰之碎晶做的，鼻子是很传统的胡萝卜，只是几乎完全被雪盖住了，光之战士从底下往上看，才能看到一点点鲜嫩的红色。一截弯弯的细枝被固定在胡萝卜的下方，那弧度也被风雪覆盖得十分模糊了，但脸颊两边长长的耳朵倒是轮廓清晰，叫人一眼就能看出这是精灵的耳朵。</p><p>伊修加德盛产精灵，库尔札斯当然也是精灵满地跑，把雪人堆成精灵的模样，实属正常。但看到那两块剔透的碎晶光之战士不知道为什么想起了一个已经不在的人，他忍不住苦笑一下，每次来到巨龙首的时候，他都忍不住将所见的一切同那个人关联。</p><p>想到这里，光之战士踮起脚，伸手摸了摸雪人的头顶，他当然不指望能触到什么柔软的东西，但坚冰的寒冷和硬度仍让他指尖一颤。掌心全然覆上去的一瞬间，冰雪就将他右手的体温全部吸走，生着厚茧的皮肤甚至都感受到了刺痛。</p><p>大脑像是也因为寒冷清醒过来了一样，光之战士的手掌只在雪人的头顶停留了数秒，便失落地放下。他看着自己的掌心，被冰雪粘连挽留的触感很久都没有散去。</p><p>光拖着自己的大剑转身走了，走出十来米后还回头看了看。那雪人模糊的面孔看不出表情，但仿佛还凝视着他所在的方向。</p><p> </p><p>那天之后光之战士很久没有去巨龙首，他忙着解放阿拉米格，连着许多天没能睡过一个好觉。战事的间隙里他回想起自己初到巨龙首的时候，有一个叫马考林的人曾经让他处理过一个会说话的雪人。到现在他也没有想明白那个雪人是怎么回事，到底是自己短暂地拥有了生命，还是被某个徘徊的灵魂占据了身体。他只和那个雪人有过几段短短的互动，又是鼓励又是飞吻，被旁人投来奇怪的眼光。但当雪人说出自己快融化了的时候，光之战士没能狠心抛下它不管；当雪人心满意足地失去声音之后，光之战士也没能忘掉那一瞬间空落的感受。当时那微妙的心情泛着酸涩，竟然又卷土重来，他躺在阿拉米格解放军的营地里，几乎能听到那雪人的声音。</p><p>这复杂的情感和对友人的怀念裹挟在一起，悄悄侵入他的梦中。在睡不安稳的夜晚，他梦见那个眼睛由碎晶制成的雪人，它脸上那截弯弯的树枝不再模糊不清，笑出一个很熟悉的弧度。在梦里光之战士觉得自己很疲惫，拖着脚步朝那个雪人走过去。他在雪人面前俯下身子，面颊埋进本应该已经被冻得坚硬的雪堆里。想象中的寒冷和坚硬并没有到来，绵软的雪轻轻捧住他的脸。</p><p>梦到最后，好像捧住他面庞的已经不是温柔的雪，而是一双微冷的手。光之战士在梦里安眠着，无法睁开双眼，那双手珍重地将他抱进某个人的怀里，他的鼻尖嗅到锁子甲渗出的钢铁的气息。</p><p>梦中的梦中，他又回到那个人还在时的巨龙首，库尔札斯温柔地下着雪，雪花落在他发烫的面颊上。那个人从营门走出来，给他披上一件长长的外套。</p><p>谁能说清那时悸动的心情呢。心脏跳动过速，血液都奔涌，那人的指尖发凉，动作间蹭过他的侧脸，让人格外留恋。</p><p>然后战场的警报轻而易举地撞破了光之战士的梦境，他几乎没有过渡地进入战斗态势，拎起武器便冲向帐外，把所有的温柔和眷恋都留在梦里。</p><p>战争的会谈间总有人问起光之战士如此奋不顾身的理由，说出“为了不负他人所托”的时候，那些明白个中缘由的，那些不通晓他过去的，都整齐划一地选择沉默。</p><p>下着细雪的梦境就这样陪伴他度过难熬的战争。</p><p> </p><p>阿拉米格解放了，光之战士又成为了英雄。所经之处，所有人都向他鼓掌致意，他也难得地露出开怀的笑颜。不过他还有想要确认的事，便从大大小小的善后事件中腾出空来，独自去了巨龙首。</p><p>距上次来巨龙首已过去了数月，光之战士当然不指望那个雪人还立在原地，但当他骑着陆行鸟到达雪人的所在之处，没能看到那个圆滚滚又高大的身影的时候，还是忍不住心里一涩。</p><p>这天的库尔札斯中央高地难得放晴，碧蓝如洗的天穹下，莹白的雪地熠熠生辉。</p><p>光之战士从陆行鸟上跳下，单膝跪下，缓缓用手去触碰雪人曾存在的那片雪地。</p><p>绵软且冰凉的触感，是被阳光晒化了一些之后的雪。</p><p>他微微笑了一下，站起身，掌心贴上自己的脸颊。</p><p>光之战士在原地站了一会儿，便又牵起陆行鸟的缰绳。</p><p>许久没去那人的墓碑前祭拜了，或许，带上一些妮美雅百合花去看看他吧。</p><p> </p><p>—END—</p><p> </p><p>把发热的面颊</p><p>埋在柔软的积雪里一般，</p><p>想那么恋爱一下看看。</p><p>——石川啄木</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>